Cuento de Navidad
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Adaptación (muy, muy adaptada) de Un Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens, con un toque Harry/Hermione en el proceso :P la historia es parte de un reto navideño del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba.


Esta historia es parte del reto de Navidad 2012 del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba (publicado ligeramente tarde jeje)

Decir que HP no me pertenece, a estas alturas, suena casi ridículo jajaja, por supuesto que nada es mío, y la trama principal tampoco, porque está basado en un Cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens.

Se puede considerar un medio universo alternativo jajaja, porque al final no estoy considerando las parejas finales de los libros y ya no quiero dar más explicaciones porque es de madrugada y empiezo a delirar, así que aquí está la historia.

Gracias Pao, porque sin tu ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible, quizá me hubiera quedado en las 10 primeras líneas.

* * *

**Cuento de Navidad.**

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y observó el techo de la oficina con indiferencia. Luego regresó su atención a la computadora y continuó escribiendo diligentemente. A unos cuantos metros de ella, su asistente, un jovencito delgado y de aspecto vivaz aunque distraído, acomodaba un montón de expedientes con aire aburrido y resignado. Llevaba una bufanda tejida de franjas rojas y blancas enrollada en el cuello, y Hermione no pudo más que preguntarle el motivo.

"¿Por qué llevas puesta una bufanda? No hace frío aquí dentro."

El muchacho dio un respingo y la observó con un poco de sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar que no era el único presente en aquel lugar.

"Es un regalo de mi novia." Respondió con una sonrisa, tomando una de las puntas y observándola con añoranza. "De Navidad." Concluyó, soltando la bufanda y observando a Hermione con la sonrisa ligeramente borrada del rostro y en su lugar el atisbo de un gesto acusador.

Ella alzó las cejas y bufó ligeramente. La bufanda ni siquiera combinaba con lo que él llevaba puesto, y se veía ridículo usándola en el interior de la oficina. Además, no necesitaba que la observara de esa manera para recordar que gracias a ella, él estaba trabajando tiempo completo en Noche Buena, y trabajaría también en Navidad, como previamente se lo había hecho saber. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía nada que festejar en ambas fechas.

Hermione observó rápidamente el reloj de la computadora y se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de ser las seis de la tarde. En la pared el incesante tic tac de un reloj que parecía casi retumbar en cada una de las frías paredes del edificio silencioso, le recordaba el hecho de que eran las dos únicas personas trabajando a esa hora en la firma editorial. Se encontraban en un octavo piso y de vez en cuando llegaba a ellos el rumor del tráfico londinense, ruidosa consecuencia de la vorágine desatada en las calles de la ciudad, en la noche previa a Navidad.

"William, supongo que puedes terminar de ordenar eso mañana." Le dijo a su asistente, que contuvo una sonrisa contrariada y dejó sobre la mesa los expedientes, tirando un vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en el escritorio y rompiéndolo en pedazos. Ella contuvo el _Reparo_ que ya se alojaba en sus labios, recordando que estaba frente a un muggle.

"¡Diablos!" exclamó William, observando el vaso infame y decidiendo qué hacer con él.

"Déjalo así y vete, antes de que ocasiones otro desastre. Te veré mañana. Puntual."

William se retorció las manos y se apretó la bufanda, aclarándose la garganta. Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

"Jefa… yo… mañana… pensaba en pedir su autorización para no asistir a trabajar, es Navidad y-"

"No." Respondió Hermione, sin dirigirle al menos una mirada, regresando al artículo que estaba escribiendo. "Toda esa parafernalia de la Navidad no es más que un pretexto para no venir a trabajar. Dime, ¿qué es lo que crees que tienes que celebrar? Apenas si puedes sobrevivir con el sueldo que tienes, eres un año más viejo. Sin embargo la gente va por ahí creyendo que la felicidad es eterna, comprando regalos a diestra y siniestra, cuando ni siquiera ha terminado de pagar los del año anterior."

"Pero… mi familia..." Le dijo William, titubeante.

"Sí, claro, tu familia." Respondió Hermione, levantando la mirada y observándolo con resentimiento. Apenas si pudo resistir el impulso de hablar. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró profundamente. "Si no te vas en este instante, vas a tener que terminar de ordenar esos expedientes junto con los del otro archivero, y eso te llevaría por lo menos unas dos horas."

"Ss-sí." Escuchó decir a William. "Nos veremos ¿mañana?" le preguntó, con un dejo de esperanza en el tono de su voz.

"Mañana, ni un minuto tarde." Respondió Hermione.

Se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando el sonido de los pasos de William debilitarse a cada paso que daba alejándose de la oficina y rumbo al elevador, hasta que dejó de oírlos. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y decidió que por ese día tenía suficiente, de cualquier manera ya no podía concentrarse. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana… era un cristal amplio que se hallaba ligeramente mojado por fuera, a causa de la nieve que comenzaba a caer, y a través del cual podían observarse las luces de la ciudad, incontables y resplandecientes en esa noche. Hermione se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse en ese instante, ordenando las pocas cosas que se encontraban fuera de lugar sobre su escritorio, murmurando un _Reparo _para reconstruir el vaso roto, apagando su computadora y echando un último vistazo a su alrededor para decidir que todo estaba en orden, al menos para el día siguiente. Caminó con paso firme rumbo al elevador y presionó el botón, esperando a que llegara al octavo piso mientras movía un pie con impaciencia. Cuando la campanilla del ascensor le dio la señal, y las puertas se abrieron, ella observó con curiosidad al vigilante del edificio, que le devolvió una afable sonrisa mientras inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de saludo.

"Buenas noches señorita. Me aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden, hago la revisión de rutina."

Hermione no le sonrió, sino que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y entrar en el elevador, presionando el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" exclamó el hombre, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y no se molestó en devolverle el gesto.

"Tonterías." Murmuró Hermione, esperando que el ascensor llegara hasta la planta baja y acomodándose el abrigo y la bufanda gris que llevaba para cubrirse del frío gélido que seguramente ya se estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, salió del edificio, y el viento helado y cortante le dio la bienvenida al exterior. Hermione caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La nieve empezaba a acumularse en las orillas, el pavimento ya estaba mojado, y ella iba profundamente concentrada en los pasos que daba. Quizá fue por esa razón que soltó una exclamación seguida de una mala palabra cuando sintió un par de manos sujetarla de los hombros y obligarla a dar media vuelta.

"¡Hermione! ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Ella se quedó observando al muchacho de ojos verdes con gesto confundido durante un par de segundos. Le estaba sonriendo como si el frío congelante y la nieve que caía, no hicieran nada para mellar su alegría, una alegría reflejada en una amplia sonrisa, ojos verdes chispeantes y cabello negro alborotado que parecía tener vida propia, y que se movía con el viento de manera casi juguetona. Pero a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó, desprendiéndose de las manos de Harry y continuando su camino.

"Fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero nadie me abrió." Respondió él, caminando a su lado. "Así que deduje, aunque en realidad tenía mis dudas, que estarías trabajando. El vigilante no me dejó entrar, supuse que decirle que era el Elegido, el Niño que Vivió, no representaría ninguna diferencia para que me permitiera el acceso. Así que decidí esperarte en la acera de enfrente, aunque comenzaba a desesperarme y congelarme."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, observándolo de reojo. El muchacho se acomodó (o al menos lo intentó) el cabello con una mano, consiguiendo que quedara más desordenado que antes. En la otra mano llevaba un pequeño envoltorio de color rojo con un moño verde.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" repitió Hermione, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a un hombre que cargaba varias cajas de regalos navideños y caminaba apresuradamente.

"Vine a desearte una Feliz Navidad, y a invitarte a celebrarla con los Weasley." Respondió.

"Harry, son tonterías. Además mañana tengo que trabajar."

"¿Bromeas? ¡Nadie trabaja en Navidad!"

"Yo sí."

Harry suspiró y su respiración se condensó en el aire helado, formando una pequeña nube de vapor frente a él.

"Te compré esto. Como regalo de Navidad." Le dijo, entregando el pequeño regalo que llevaba con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y observó el objeto con pesar.

"No lo quiero." Le dijo, levantando la mirada, y observando los ojos verdes de Harry que se oscurecieron casi imperceptiblemente ante el rechazo. En el fondo, la joven maga sintió un atisbo de culpa, pero lo desechó al instante.

"Vamos, Hermione, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero no puedes apartarte de todo el mundo esperando… esperando… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que esperas." Le dijo Harry, bajando el brazo que sostenía el regalo frente a Hermione.

"Nada, ese es el secreto." Respondió la chica de cabello castaño, que ya estaba húmedo y ligeramente esponjado a causa de la nieve, y continuó caminando. "Ese es el secreto para no decepcionarse, entre menos esperes de las personas, del mundo en general, hay menos cosas que pueden decepcionarte."

Harry la observó con semblante serio y se fue detrás de ella.

"Te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo repito… lamento lo de tus padres, ellos no merecían morir así… tu no merecías perderlos de esa manera, pero no estás sola… estoy segura de que si vienes con nosotros, con Ron, con los Weasley, a celebrar la Navidad, te vas a divertir. ¡La pasaremos genial!"

"¿Qué ellos no lo merecían? ¿Qué yo no lo merecía? ¿Crees que tengo algo que celebrar Harry? Hace algunos años, cuando la guerra terminó y decidí que no había peligro y que era seguro regresar por ellos, justo en el día de Navidad, ¡resultó que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico!" Hermione soltó una risa amarga y negó con la cabeza. "Y se suponía que los estaba protegiendo enviándolos a Australia." Concluyó, derramando un par de lágrimas. Con enfado se pasó una mano por el rostro para secarse las lágrimas, mientras Harry la observaba con compasión. Harry, la única persona del mundo mágico que había sido lo suficientemente necia como para seguir invitándola a cenar en Navidad aún después de incontables negativas. "Harry, no vengas ahora a decirme que la pasaremos genial, y que la Navidad es lo mejor del mundo, porque definitivamente yo no tengo buenos recuerdos, ni los volveré a tener. Tú y yo sabemos que la gente no tiene lo que se merece y que la vida no es justa, así que puedes ir con tus discursos navideños de paz y fraternidad a otro lugar, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta por San Mungo? Hay mucha gente enferma ahí que seguramente está pensando en lo miserable que es la vida."

"Hermione…" le dijo Harry, con voz débil.

"Sería bueno que te retiraras ahora."

"¿Puedes al menos recibirme el regalo?" le dijo, extendiendo la mano, y Hermione se lo arrebató porque en realidad no tenía intención de seguir discutiendo.

"¡Voy a estarte esperando!"

Hermione bufó disgustada, ¿acaso nunca se rendía? Siguió caminando apresuradamente, teniendo que esquivar a múltiples personas con cajas y más cajas de regalos, a niños con bolsas de caramelos, y a ancianos que a pesar del frío habían salido a hacer alguna compra, quizá para sus nietos. Los aparadores de todos los centros comerciales, boutiques, y hasta el negocio más pequeño que uno se pudiera imaginar, se encontraban adornados con árboles decorados con esferas, listones, moños y lucecillas de colores que en verdad le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

"Señorita, somos una Fundación dedicada a la atención de niños huérfa-"

"No tengo tiempo ni dinero, déjeme en paz." le respondió Hermione, pasando de largo a la mujer regordeta que se había acercado a ella para solicitar un donativo. Por supuesto que tenía las dos cosas, lo que no tenía era la voluntad de estar escuchando las desgracias ajenas.

Hermione llegó al departamento con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Había caminado más rápido de lo normal porque no hubiera querido permanecer en el exterior por más tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano y dejó a un lado el regalo de Harry, observándolo y sin sentir curiosidad suficiente para desenvolverlo. Encendió una lámpara pequeña que estaba acomodada en una mesita al lado del sofá, y se quedó sentada entre penumbras mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Era muy temprano para dormir, pero no se le ocurría alguna actividad para pasar el tiempo, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina mientras arrastraba los pies. Tenía el rostro medio congelado por el frío, y le apetecía un poco de té antes de dormir. Encendió la luz, preparó todo con parsimonia y tomó la taza caliente entre sus manos, aspirando el aroma delicado de la menta mientras cerraba los ojos. Dio un pequeño sorbo y sonrió ligeramente al probarlo.

"Estoy seguro de que sabe tan bien como se ve."

Decir que Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz hubiera sido poco. Soltó un grito y también dejó caer la taza, el líquido caliente se derramó salpicándole los zapatos y el recipiente se rompió en pedazos al impactarse contra el suelo. Se quemó un poco los dedos pero aquello no fue suficiente para que la sorpresa se disipara.

"¿T-tú? Quiero decir, _usted_." Tartamudeó la muchacha, observando a quien durante años había sido el director de Hogwarts frente a ella.

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente y ella definitivamente no podía mantener la boca cerrada. ¡Estaba muerto! Y hasta donde ella sabía, no se había convertido en ningún fantasma. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

"Señorita Granger, me extraña que viniendo del mundo mágico y habiendo presenciado tantas cosas sorprendentes, ahora se encuentre sin palabras. Aunque supongo que es algo bueno no perder la capacidad de asombro."

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó como un pez fuera del agua, sin poder articular palabra. Quizá era un sueño.

"Yo… yo…" continuó, molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de formar una oración completa.

"Seré breve porque no tengo demasiado tiempo, y si espero una respuesta coherente de su parte me temo que lo consumiré rápidamente."

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó Hermione, que al instante se sintió un poco avergonzada por el tono utilizado. "Profesor." Agregó, queriendo sonar amable.

"Es sencillo Hermione. Debo decirte que no me gusta el tipo de persona en que te has convertido, ¿dónde quedó aquella Hermione, llena de nobleza, valentía y fortaleza que conocí?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio, pero finalmente decidió hablar. No entendía del todo cómo era posible estar teniendo una conversación con Dumbledore en su cocina… pero en algunas ocasiones era mejor no preguntar.

"Han sucedido cosas." Respondió.

"Por supuesto que han sucedido cosas, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?"

Por alguna extraña razón ella sintió vergüenza al responderle. Era como estar decepcionando a su propio padre.

"Trabajo… trabajo en una firma editorial. A veces escribo algún artículo, pero la mayoría de las veces sólo… sólo los corrijo… y… eso es todo."

Dumbledore la observó con compasión. Hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que su presencia era un poco translúcida, pero no terminaba de entender cómo era posible que se encontrara ahí.

"¿Y qué pasa con tu carrera como Sanadora?"

"Nada. No he tenido mucho contacto con el mundo mágico… últimamente." Respondió, desviando la mirada. ¡Cómo era posible que supiera que era Sanadora! Estaba empezando a sentirse abrumada, y dudaba que fuera el efecto del té.

"Así que te has alejado de todo aquello por lo que en algún momento fuiste capaz de dejar atrás incluso a tus propios padres."

"Mis padres están muertos." Interrumpió Hermione con frialdad.

"Lo sé, y lo lamento." Respondió el hechicero. "Y ahora has vuelto a este mundo… que en realidad no tiene mucho que ofrecerte."

"Tengo un trabajo decente…" intervino Hermione, como si quisiera justificarse.

"Claro, claro. De eso no me queda duda alguna. Supongo que podemos decir que todos tus sacrificios han valido la pena, ¿o no?"

Hermione observó a su alrededor, pero no le pudo responder.

"No entiendo que está pasando." Le dijo finalmente, con aire derrotado.

"Estoy aquí porque puedes tener otra oportunidad, quizá aún tienes esperanza."

Cuando lo decía de esa manera, parecía que ella se encontraba desahuciada y que él era una eminencia médica. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada.

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa?"

"Exactamente eso. Esta noche tendrás visitas."

Ella frunció el ceño y Dumbledore volvió a sonreírle. La situación estaba volviéndose bastante absurda, ¿era sólo menta lo que le había puesto al té?

"No entiendo, ¿qué clase de visitas?"

"Tres espíritus."

"No… en verdad, no." Respondió Hermione, negando con la cabeza. "No quiero a tres espíritus aquí, en casa… hablo en serio, ¿no podríamos dejar todo como está?"

"El primero llegará a la una de la mañana." Le dijo Dumbledore, como si no la hubiera escuchado, y Hermione no pudo menos que sentirse ignorada. "Espera al segundo una hora después."

"Yo en verdad no creo que sea una buena idea…" le dijo tímidamente.

"Y el tercero…"

"¿Una hora después?" preguntó Hermione, y Dumbledore sonrió.

"Ahora debo irme. No creo que nos veamos nuevamente, pero por favor toma en cuenta lo que te he dicho."

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, y no dijo una sola palabra. Dumbledore caminó en silencio hasta la ventana, mientras ella lo observaba con curiosidad. La atravesó con tanta naturalidad, no sin antes dirigirle una última sonrisa, que Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hasta el mismo lugar, observando apenas como se desvanecía entre copos de nieve y oscuridad, dejando una estela de tenue luz en su lugar, una estela que desde su punto de vista, se parecía mucho a un fénix. La castaña caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de contemplar la ventana, preguntándose en qué momento se había intoxicado con el té, y cayendo sobre uno de los sofás con poca elegancia.

"Si esto es una broma, ¡alguien lo va a pagar muy caro!" exclamó, observando a su alrededor, esperando, quizá, que Ron saliera de debajo de la mesa riendo a carcajadas, pero eso no sucedió.

Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. Quizá el cansancio y la discusión con Harry le habían afectado… o quizá no. De cualquier manera faltaba poco para averiguarlo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, prácticamente lanzándose sobre la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada, como si con eso fuera capaz de detener sus pensamientos. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

**I**

Cuando abrió los ojos la oscuridad permanecía envolviéndolo todo. La temperatura había bajado notablemente, y ella quiso echar mano de alguna manta cercana, sin conseguirlo. Gimió y estiró la mano, sintiendo en la punta de sus dedos lo que parecía ser un cobertor, tiró de él pero no pudo cubrirse por más que jalaba con fuerza. Disgustada (y con frío) se incorporó sobre la cama y se talló los ojos, observando alrededor confundida.

"Suponía que tarde o temprano despertarías, pero lo has hecho justo a tiempo."

Dio un salto tan grande que se fue de bruces, cayendo del otro lado de la cama y quedando en una posición más que embarazosa. Abrir más los ojos parecía imposible, pero en efecto, ahí estaba. Lily Potter la observaba con semblante sereno, como si ella no acabara de quedar con los pies casi sobre su cabeza. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre su buró. Era la una de la mañana. Entonces no había sido un sueño.

"Es… estás aquí… porque…"

"Soy el fantasma de la Navidad del Pasado."

"¿Fantasma?" preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Espíritu. Aparición."

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño, sin poder creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. "No sé qué es lo que hace aquí, por favor, déjeme en paz… ¡quiero despertar!"

Hermione se arrodilló a un costado de la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Definitivamente eso era imposible. Sí, creía en los fantasmas. Había convivido con ellos en Hogwarts, en el mundo mágico… no estaba para escepticismo. Pero Dumbledore, y ahora la madre de Harry… definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

"Hermione, tienes que venir conmigo."

Ella casi suelta el llanto, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Seguirse resistiendo no parecía ser una táctica efectiva. Se descubrió la cabeza y observó a Lily… bastó con contemplar sus ojos para recordar a Harry, y entonces se puso de pie y suspiró largamente, con resignación.

"¿A dónde iremos?" le preguntó.

"Ya lo verás. Acompáñame."

Lily señaló la ventana, y Hermione no se movió de su lugar, ¿esperaba que saltara por la ventana? Existían las escobas voladoras, podía hacer levitar objetos con la magia, pero definitivamente no le habían crecido alas.

"No creo que sea una buena idea…" argumentó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

"Sólo toma mi mano, y con eso bastará."

Hermione tomó aire, e hizo lo que Lily le indicó. El contacto fue cálido, nostálgico, y Hermione no supo muy bien cómo, pero ambas atravesaron la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La castaña vio deslizarse debajo de ella las luces de la ciudad, intentó cerrar los ojos porque los objetos se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero cerrarlos pareció empeorarlo, así que tuvo que obligarse a abrirlos y rogar para que aquello no se prolongara demasiado. A los pocos segundos notó que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, con los colores intensos del amanecer, hasta que, finalmente, empezó a reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban. Era su hogar, el vecindario en donde había vivido durante años, junto con sus padres, sólo que notaba algo diferente…

"Conozco este lugar." Murmuró Hermione, sin soltar a Lily, que para entonces, de alguna manera, ya había descendido hasta el nivel del suelo y tan sólo se limitaba a observarla con ese mismo gesto sereno, lleno de compasión.

"Por supuesto que lo conoces. Fue tu hogar durante años."

Un grupo de niños de unos ocho años pasaron corriendo junto a ellas, riendo a carcajadas y gritando algo acerca de que el último en llegar tendría que atreverse a tocar la puerta de la casa de la anciana Applewhite.

"¡Conozco a esos niños!" exclamó Hermione, señalando al grupito que ahora se lanzaba bolas de nieve y reía, si es que era posible, de manera más estruendosa que hacía unos segundos atrás. "Ella es Rose… ¡y él es Anthony!"

Habían pasado muchos años desde que los había visto por última vez, a muchos les había perdido la pista con el paso del tiempo, otros tantos se habían mudado de vecindario, y del resto ni siquiera recordaba los nombres.

"Pero no están todos los niños del vecindario aquí." Le dijo Lily, conduciéndola por la calle sin que ella opusiera la más mínima resistencia. Sabía a qué se refería, y lo sabía muy bien.

Avanzaron un par de cuadras, sin que Hermione pudiera despegar la vista del paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos… el viejo columpio colgado de un árbol que un día desapareció misteriosamente y que nunca más volvió a ver, la casa de estilo victoriano que tuvieron que demoler cuando ella tenía unos diez años, porque nadie se interesó lo suficiente como para evitarlo… incluso ahí estaba Brutus… el bulldog inglés de la señora Applewhite que la persiguió tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Por eso prefería los gatos. Recordaba que un día había tenido que trepar a un árbol para protegerse de Brutus, y pasaron quizá dos horas antes de que su padre la rescatara, porque el resto de los niños simplemente no se preocuparon por ayudarla, sino todo lo contrario. Estuvieron alimentando a Brutus durante todo ese tiempo, para evitar que el can se apartara del lugar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquello, y cuando levantó la mirada, se halló frente a la entrada de una biblioteca.

"¿Quién podría pasar el día de Navidad en una biblioteca?" preguntó Lily.

Hermione observó el suelo con sumo interés, ¿acaso necesitaba responderlo? Recordaba su buena amistad con la bibliotecaria del pequeño recinto, una mujer de unos cincuenta años que la dejaba entrar sólo a ella cuando la biblioteca permanecía cerrada por días feriados o alguna otra razón. Atravesaron el muro del lugar, encontrando en una de las mesas a una pequeña figura solitaria, con el rostro sumergido en un libro tan grande como su cabeza. Aunque Hermione no podía experimentarlo en aquel momento, casi pudo percibir el aroma del papel, la tinta y los estantes de madera antigua inundando el lugar, una fragancia que siempre lograba inundarle el corazón con recuerdos agradables. Hermione contempló a la niña sentada frente a ella, tan absorta en la lectura del libro, que el Expreso de Hogwarts hubiera podido pasar junto a ella sin lograr que pestañeara. De repente, un toque en una de las ventanas del lugar hizo que desviara su atención. Su padre, (mucho más joven de cómo ella lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo había visto con vida) estaba en el exterior, sonriéndole amigablemente y haciéndole una seña a la Hermione de ocho años para que saliera de aquel lugar. La niña se levantó de un salto, tomó el libro entre sus manos para acomodarlo nuevamente en el estante, se despidió de la bibliotecaria, y salió corriendo para lanzarse sin reparos entre los brazos de su padre.

"Tu madre me envió por ti, está preparando la cena de esta noche y quiere que le ayudes."

"Pero la última vez que lo intenté…" respondió la niña, bajando la mirada.

"Sí, claro… el incidente del pudding de chocolate que terminó en todos lados menos dentro del recipiente, créeme, ¡ya lo hemos olvidado!"

Su padre le revolvió el cabello y rió a carcajadas, mientras la niña se sonrojaba tanto que parecía estar a punto de ser víctima de combustión espontánea.

"¡No es gracioso papá!" exclamó, con voz chillona e indignada.

"Vamos Hermione, no pasa nada. Las cosas no siempre tienen que salir perfectas."

"Algo debió estar mal en la receta…"

"Claro, claro… ¡vamos!"

Su padre la cargó y la subió sobre sus hombros, y Hermione adulta se quedó observando cómo se alejaban, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta que por más que hubiera querido, no pudo desaparecer rápidamente.

"¿Todo bien, Hermione?"

Le preguntó Lily, y la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, secándose un par de lágrimas del rostro.

"Bien. Veamos otra Navidad."

El entorno se desvaneció y dio lugar a otro más que conocido para ella: Hogwarts, con su jardín decorado con estatuas de Papá Noel, hadas, renos, y caminos serpenteantes. Guirnaldas de muérdago colgando y magos adolescentes engalanados con sus mejores túnicas se paseaban por ahí con aire festivo, nervioso, o simplemente indiferente. Hermione apenas se había recuperado del asombro cuando Lily la guió hasta las escaleras que conducían al gran salón. Ahí se quedó de pie con la certeza de que en cualquier momento las piernas se le doblarían, se sentía como en aquel momento hacía años, con los nervios a flor de piel y una emoción indescriptible, algo curioso si se tomaba en cuenta que aquella situación ya la había vivido en algún momento, sin embargo resultaba inquietante presenciarlo como una tercera persona, ajena y propia al mismo tiempo. Harry estaba ahí, frente a ella, elegante como pocas veces y con Parvati como su pareja. Tenía en el rostro la expresión característica de quien ha sido arrastrado sin consideración alguna a una situación desagradable, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír porque en realidad le pareció gracioso. El muchacho se dio media vuelta y su expresión se transformó de manera tan repentina que Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño, siguiendo con la mirada la dirección que trazaban los ojos verdes de Harry. Ahí estaba ella, de quince años, y con gesto un tanto tímido pero relativamente seguro, observando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien, mientras Harry lucía como si una revelación lo hubiera golpeado con la fuerza del autobús noctámbulo, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hermione no había advertido del todo su expresión sino hasta ese momento.

"Cuando estamos sumergidos en una situación, difícilmente podemos apreciar los detalles realmente importantes. O simplemente decidimos ignorarlos. Así que aquí tienes una valiosa oportunidad, Hermione."

Que se lo estuviera diciendo la madre de Harry consiguió sonrojarla. Lily sonrió fugazmente y nuevamente, el paisaje cambió, pero esta vez por el de su departamento… así que al parecer ya estaban de regreso.

"Se terminó mi tiempo, espero que sea bien aprovechado."

Hermione clavó la mirada en el suelo. Aquello había despertado en ella sentimientos contradictorios. Era como observar una fotografía, uno no podía simplemente seleccionar a su antojo aquellas cosas relacionadas con la imagen, y desechar todo lo demás, fuera bueno o malo, así que irremediablemente tuvo que recordar que sus padres ya no estaban con vida y que aquel Baile de Navidad terminó en desastre por culpa de Ron.

"Sólo… quisiera estar sola…" murmuró Hermione, sentándose sobre la cama.

"Me temo que no podrá ser así, alguien más vendrá a buscarte."

"No sé quién planeó todo esto, ¡pero sólo déjenme en paz!"

"Me temo que tendrás que enfrentarlo." Le dijo Lily, con tono triste, colocando la mano sobre su cabeza. No fue un contacto del todo físico, pero la observó como lo hubiera hecho su propia madre al decirle que estaba bien equivocarse de vez en cuando.

**II**

Lily desapareció de manera muy similar a como lo había hecho Dumbledore, dejando a su paso una estela de luz dorada, mientras Hermione se quedó sobre la cama, sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos en una postura desesperanzadora.

"¡Soy el fantasma de la Navidad del Presente!" escuchó una exclamación tan solemne que sonaba ridícula.

Hermione levantó la mirada. En verdad, alguien haya arriba quería que terminara en algún hospital para enfermos mentales.

"O me puedes llamar Fred si te parece más corto." Aclaró el muchacho pelirrojo, sonriendo con familiaridad.

"No. Vete de aquí."

"Por mandato superior no puedo hacerlo. Tengo una misión." Agregó, saltando sobre la cama y estirando la mano derecha hacia ella. "Toma mi mano."

Hermione observó la mano de Fred, esperando que tuviera uno de esos artefactos que daban pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Pero no había nada.

"Navidad del Presente… " murmuró Hermione, poniéndose de pie. "Así que vas a mostrarme lo que sucede en la noche de Navidad de hoy, ¿cierto?"

"Sabelotodo. Vamos, acompáñame."

Ella suspiró y tomó la mano de Fred. No hubo descarga eléctrica, pero en su lugar, fue arrastrada con tanta fuerza y velocidad, que dio un grito desgarrador, mientras Fred sólo soltaba exclamaciones de júbilo incontrolable. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo. Llegaron a un vecindario que Hermione no conocía, de casas comunes y corrientes, y atravesaron el muro de un apartamento en la planta baja de un edificio. Hermione reconoció de inmediato la bufanda con franjas rojas y blancas como la de su asistente William. Estaba sentado a la mesa, acompañado de otras personas que Hermione no conocía, pero suponía que quizá, era la novia de William y sus padres.

"Tu turno Will." Le dijo la muchacha, y William tomó la copa de vino, levantándola en el aire.

"Brindo por mi jefa."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó la muchacha, escandalizada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Arruinó los planes que teníamos para Navidad, obligándote a asistir a trabajar. Si me lo preguntas, me parece una persona bastante antipática, desagradable, y sin el menor atisbo de espíritu navideño."

"Pero Emma… piensa en esto, debe estar pasándola peor que nosotros."

"¿En verdad lo crees? Ese tipo de personas goza con el sufrimiento ajeno."

"Quizá no en este momento, pero tarde o temprano se arrepentirá… o quizá cuando lo haga ya será demasiado tarde. Sólo me gustaría brindar por ella para que pudiera cambiar su actitud, es apenas unos cuantos años mayor que yo."

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, y levantó su copa con conformismo. Mientras la otra pareja que los acompañaba, quizá los padres de William, sonreían ligeramente, seguramente sin entender cómo era posible que su hijo estuviera pensando en el bienestar de una persona tan indeseable como Hermione.

Mientras tanto, ella lo estaba observando todo con algo parecido a la vergüenza y la autocompasión. Fred estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación, con una expresión resignada, y cuando la castaña le dirigió una mirada, él se encogió de hombros, como si con ese simple gesto quisiera dejarle claro que después de todo, ella se había ganado a pulso esos comentarios.

"Sácame de aquí." Suplicó Hermione.

"Claro, pero vamos a otro lugar." Le respondió Fred, caminando alrededor de ella mientras Hermione lo observaba cautelosamente.

Mientras caminaba, iba dejando tras de sí un escenario completamente diferente. La Madriguera se extendió ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor, y ella casi hubiera querido regresar a donde se encontraba anteriormente. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de salida de la casa, pero Fred la observó con resignación y le dijo que no tenía ningún caso intentar escapar, y que si lo hacía, iba a mostrarle algunos trucos de teletransportación que la iban a dejar tan mareada, como si la hubieran atado a la cola de un dragón. Ella apretó los puños y no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su posición inicial, la verdad es que no dudaba ni por un segundo, que Fred fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa. En la mesa se hallaban sentados todos los Weasley, a excepción de Fred claro está. Bill le susurraba algo al oído a Fleur, que sonreía al escucharlo. Angelina y George bebían lo que parecía ser un poco de vino, mientras Ron y Ginny hablaban animadamente con Harry.

"Es una pena que no haya aceptado." Dijo Ron, mientras se servía una ración más que generosa de carne con estofado en el plato. "Y admiro tu valor Harry, la última vez que yo fui a buscarla, me lanzó un pisapapeles del tamaño de una manzana."

"Después de cinco años consecutivos en que se ha negado a acompañarnos, ¿no crees que está dejando más que claro que no quiere volver a saber de nosotros y de todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico?" le preguntó Ginny a Harry, que sonrió de manera triste.

"Supongo que sí… el sentido común me dice eso, pero en realidad…"

"Ya no es una niña Harry. No podemos obligarla." observó Ron, y por alguna razón, Hermione se molestó al escuchar eso.

"Lo sé. Pero perdió a sus padres… fue algo muy difícil para ella."

"Todos perdimos algo, o a alguien." Aclaró Ginny, observando el lugar vacío en el que se suponía debía estar Fred.

Sí, definitivamente Hermione estaba molesta. Estaba molesta con Ron por insinuar que ella era un caso perdido, estaba molesta con Ginny por minimizar su pérdida. Pero estaba definitivamente furiosa consigo misma porque sentía que en el fondo, ambos tenían razón, ¿acaso estaba siendo egoísta?

La puerta de la madriguera se abrió y Arthur Weasley entró, cargando en hombros al pequeño Teddy, que se veía algo pálido y ojeroso.

"¡Llegamos!" exclamó el jefe de la familia Weasley, acomodando a Teddy en una de las sillas, junto a Harry.

"¡Padrino Harry!"

El pequeño abrazó al ojiverde con emoción, mientras Harry le sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Mi tío Arthur me llevó a Hogsmeade, ¡había hadas, duendes, árboles decorados con caramelos miniatura! Y un gato enoooorme que se parecía a Crookshanks."

"¿Tan feo era?" preguntó Ron.

"¡No era feo!" respondió Teddy indignado. "Yo quería traerlo para que Crookshanks tuviera un amigo, porque desde que mi tía Hermione no está, lo noto un poco triste."

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Hermione, entrando en algo parecido al pánico.

Fred, que se había sentado en uno de los sofás y jugaba con lo que parecía ser una pequeña pelota de esponja (que Hermione no tenía idea de dónde había sacado), negó con la cabeza, y murmuró un _"atada a una cola de dragón" _que consiguió hacer que Hermione desistiera.

"No creo que sea buena idea Teddy, tú no puedes estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo." Respondió Harry.

El rostro de decepción que puso Teddy en ese instante hizo que Hermione deseara estar ahí para abrazarlo, pero sólo pudo observar la escena con impotencia. Ahora que lo miraba cuidadosamente, lo notaba delgado y frágil, como si algo no anduviera del todo bien.

"¿Está enfermo?" preguntó y Hermione, observando a Fred.

"Desafortunadamente sí." Respondió el muchacho pelirrojo, con pesar. "Desde hace varios meses, aunque los Sanadores no han logrado dar un diagnóstico concreto. Quizá una enfermedad extraña derivada de la condición de metamorfomaga de su madre, y la licantropía de su padre. Todo lo que saben ahora es que se está debilitando poco a poco."

"Pero va a estar bien, ¿cierto?"

"Si las cosas siguen como están… no creo que sobreviva."

"¡Estás mintiendo!" exclamó la castaña, mientras apenas si podía concentrarse en el hecho de que Harry estaba cargando a Teddy y corría alrededor de la sala con el niño de escasos cinco años en sus brazos.

"Claro que no. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?"

"¡Pero es un niño! Perdió a sus padres en la guerra, ¡no merece eso!"

"Permíteme recordarte algo… fuiste tú la que dijo que la vida no es justa y que las personas no tienen lo que se merecen. Ve el lado positivo, no sufrirá más la ausencia de sus padres, como tú."

Hermione quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero tan sólo pudo apretar la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le iba a romper. Los ojos azules de Fred estaban posados sobre ella como dos zafiros, fríos, cristalinos e inamovibles. Ella ni siquiera se pudo retractar de haber dicho esas palabras, precisamente a Harry, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo de eso? Minutos, horas, una eternidad.

"Estaba… estaba equivocada, quizá tiene esperanza… algo tiene que poder hacerse."

"¿Y quién lo hará Hermione? ¿Tú que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darle una moneda a esa mujer que te solicitaba un donativo en la calle para los niños huérfanos?"

"Por favor Fred." Imploró Hermione. "Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer, no quiero que Teddy muera, ¿tú puedes ayudarlo?"

"Lo lamento, Teddy morirá y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Soy sólo una sombra de lo que fui en vida, y no controlo el destino de todos los objetos y personas en el universo. Si fui enviado aquí fue solo para mostrarte lo que está sucediendo, por doloroso que sea. Y cómo mi tiempo ha terminado, es hora de irnos."

Fred se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse frente a ella, acto seguido, todo desapareció en un remolino de colores. Atrás quedó la familia Weasley, Teddy y Harry, pero Hermione tenía la imagen de lo que acaba de presenciar grabada en su memoria, como una quemadura sobre su piel. Se desplomó en el suelo sin saber cómo afrontar la situación.

**III**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y la punta de su bufanda. Fred había desaparecido y en su lugar tan sólo estaba la oscuridad y soledad de su apartamento. Se sentía agotada, desgastada, Hermione observó el tenue cuadro de luz proyectado al interior de su habitación por la lámpara de la sala, y se le heló el corazón y el cuerpo entero cuando la sombra de una persona se dibujo en el piso. La muchacha levantó la mirada, se dio media vuelta, y quizá si no le hubieran sucedido tantas cosas increíbles en tan poco tiempo, se habría sorprendido de ver a Snape de pie en el dintel de su puerta. Pasó saliva con dificultad, y se atrevió a hablar con voz ronca y temblorosa.

"Usted es el… ¿Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro?" preguntó, y Snape, con el rostro serio y crispado con lo que parecía ser un eterno gesto de disgusto, asintió con la cabeza.

No dijo una sola palabra, sino que se limitó a señalarle la puerta principal, como queriéndole decir que la atravesara en ese momento.

Hermione, más por miedo que por obediencia, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con que del otro lado (y donde hasta hace apenas unas horas se encontraba un pasillo) estaba una estancia acogedora, con una chimenea en uno de los extremos, que ardía con intensidad mientras por la ventana se observaba la nieve caer.

"No tienes por qué estar triste." Escuchó Hermione decir a una voz familiar. "Estoy segura de que ahora está en un lugar mejor."

La muchacha castaña se aproximó al sofá desde el cual provenía la voz, encontrándose con que Harry se hallaba recostado y abrazaba a Ginny, acariciando de manera ausente el cabello pelirrojo de la menor de los Weasley.

"Me gustaría creer eso…" respondió él, observando el fuego con nostalgia. "Teddy no merecía eso, tenía un futuro brillante… a veces, por más que me lo pregunto, no puedo entender por qué suceden ese tipo de cosas."

"Mi padre fue a dejarle flores a su tumba… él está muy afectado también, era como otro hijo para él. No dejó de llorar mientras recordaba cómo lo llevaba a Hogsmeade, como lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y -"

"No sigamos hablando de eso, ¿quieres? Es Navidad." Interrumpió Harry, y Ginny guardó silencio, se incorporó ligeramente y besó a Harry en los labios de manera breve.

Había algo en esa imagen que le ocasionaba a Hermione una punzada de dolor tan aguda que tuvo que desviar la mirada, y no era sólo el hecho de enterarse de la muerte de Teddy, que ya de por sí era suficiente como para que ella quisiera salir corriendo de ese lugar. Se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir de ahí, pero Snape se interpuso en su camino, y Hermione no necesitó que le dijera una sola palabra para que se detuviera.

"Por favor, déjeme salir… por favor." Suplicó.

Snape, con gesto indescifrable se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre para que ella atravesara la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Una vez del otro lado, se quedó recargada sobre la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y llorando amargamente.

"Lo entiendo… de verdad lo entiendo… lamento todo, pero por favor, esto no puede ser el futuro, por favor dígame que estoy a tiempo para cambiar las cosas…"

Hermione abrió los ojos, y de pronto, se hallaba un cementerio, con lápidas cubiertas de nieve, árboles sin follaje y tumbas descuidadas, que tan sólo conseguían darle un aspecto más deprimente del que le correspondía a aquel lúgubre lugar. Estaba nevando de manera copiosa y Snape se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observando, esperando, como una estatua cuyo propósito era sólo guiarla para descubrir junto con ella sus peores pesadillas.

Su ex-profesor de Pociones señaló con el dedo un punto indeterminado del terreno, particularmente descuidado y oscuro, y Hermione observó a la distancia, una figura que se acercaba, y que llevaba algo en los brazos. Atraída por una fuerza casi sobrenatural, se acercó para averiguar quién era esa persona. Necesitó estar apenas a un par de metros de distancia para identificar esa melena inconfundible. Era Harry, que llevaba a Crookshanks en los brazos y se detuvo de pronto frente a una tumba especialmente solitaria. Dejó a la mascota mitad kneazle mitad gato sobre la nieve, y después, dejó una rosa sobre la tumba, que contrastó con su color rojo sobre los grises y blancos del cementerio. El gato soltó un maullido lastimero y camino alrededor de la lápida. Por alguna razón, a Hermione le dieron ganas de llorar.

"Lo sé Crookshanks, yo también la extraño." Dijo Harry.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hermione a Snape, que se limitó a observarla con más frialdad que la misma nieve que caía sobre las lozas de las lápidas con nombres desconocidos colocadas alrededor. "¿De quién es esa tumba?" volvió a preguntar.

"¿En verdad quiere saberlo, Señorita Granger? O sólo lo está preguntando para confirmarlo." Le dijo Snape, hablando por primera vez.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, hundiéndose en la nieve hasta los tobillos, y continuó observando a Harry, que hablaba con Crookshanks como lo hubiera hecho con otro ser humano.

"Pero no extraño lo que se convirtió en los últimos años." Continuó el muchacho de ojos verdes, infinitamente tristes. "Extraño su insaciable hambre de aprender, su lealtad incomparable, extraño esa vocecita en mi cabeza que sonaba como ella… porque últimamente ha estado más silenciosa que de costumbre. Sabes gato, nunca he conocido a nadie que me abrace como lo hacía ella, aunque ponía en riesgo mi integridad física cada vez que lo hacía."

Por supuesto, Crookshanks no le respondió, al menos no con palabras, pero se limitó a tallarse contra los tobillos de Harry durante unos segundos.

"Gato, hagamos un trato." Le dijo Harry a Crookshanks, levantándolo con ambas manos y observando su achatado rostro gatuno de frente. "Yo te guardo el secreto de que todas las noches te escapas para acurrucarte en uno de esos gorros viejos que ella tejió para los elfos, y tu no le dices a nadie que siempre estuve enamorado de ella."

Hermione lo observó alejarse, y se fue corriendo detrás de él, tropezándose en la nieve y manteniendo el equilibro de manera precaria.

"Señorita Granger, no me haga dudar de su inteligencia. Me parece que es obvio que nadie puede percibir su presencia en esta situación."

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, y regresó hasta donde se encontraba Snape. No podía dejar de llorar, no dejaba de dolerle el pecho de manera tan lacerante que parecía que el corazón se le iba a partir en dos, en tres, o en miles de pedazos. Se arrodilló frente a la lápida y limpió la nieve con dedos temblorosos. Como lo había dicho Snape, sólo era para confirmarlo. Las frías letras labradas sobre la piedra terminaron por darle el golpe final:

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

19 – 09 – 1979

25 – 12 - ?

Ni siquiera quiso saber el año, oculto todavía por una fina capa de nieve… no representaba ninguna diferencia.

"¿Puedo hacer algo, verdad? Todavía… estoy a tiempo… dígame que tengo tiempo…" susurró Hermione, entre sollozos interminables, hundiendo las manos en la nieve.

"Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta." Le dijo Snape, observándola sin atisbo de compasión.

"¡Usted puede darme otra oportunidad, Dumbledore lo dijo… dijo que quizá-!"

Con un gesto de disgusto, Snape se desprendió de las manos de Hermione, que lo aferraban de la túnica oscura con fuerza. Se alejó de ella paso a paso, y aunque ella hubiera querido irse detrás de él para suplicarle que le diera otra oportunidad, no pudo hacerlo, porque aunque parecía avanzar no se acercaba un solo centímetro a él. Finalmente se rindió, cayendo sobre la nieve.

"Por favor… por favor…" murmuró, y se quedó ahí tanto tiempo que hubiera podido convertirse en una roca sin que nadie lo notara.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su propia tumba, y apenas si fue consciente de derrumbarse a un lado de ella, con el único pensamiento de haber hecho todo terriblemente mal, y no tener la oportunidad de corregir las cosas.

**IV**

Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que tallárselos para ajustar su visión. Observó a su alrededor, un poco confundida. Un poco de luz se colaba entre las cortinas, se incorporó, bostezando como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Enseguida los eventos de la noche anterior la golpearon con la fuerza de un hipogrifo, abrió mucho los ojos e incluso inspeccionó debajo de la cama, como si esperara encontrar a Dumbledore ahí. Corrió a la cocina, en donde la taza rota aún yacía sobre el piso como prueba del inicio de su aventura. Después, más de un salto que de otra cosa, se dirigió a la sala. Sobre el sofá en el que se había sentado al llegar, se encontraba el regalo que Harry le había dado… ¿el día anterior?. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo abrió con desesperación, y encontró una bufanda tejida de color esmeralda. Sonrió, y luego aspiró su aroma. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves, y salió corriendo de su apartamento. En el pasillo se encontró con una pequeña niña rubia que jugaba con una muñeca sentada sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" le preguntó de manera apresurada.

"Viernes."

"No, no." Le dijo animadamente, sonriendo. "¿Qué fecha?"

"Es Navidad."

Esas simples dos palabras lograron arrancarle una sonrisa, y abrazó a la niña tan fuerte, que hasta soltó un pequeño quejido.

"¡Gracias! ¡Feliz Navidad!"

La niña la observó, pensando que los adultos en ocasiones se comportaban de manera muy extraña, pero a Hermione no le importó en lo más mínimo. Observó su reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana. Corrió por las calles de Londres, dirigiéndose a la oficina en donde muy probablemente William ya la esperaba.

Se encontró con el muchacho (que llevaba la misma bufanda del día anterior) en la entrada del edificio.

"¡Jefa! Lamento el retraso, es que ayer-"

"¡No importa! ¡Regresa por donde viniste!"

"P-pe-pero… ¡necesito el trabajo! ¡Por favor no me despida!"

"¡No te estoy despidiendo tonto!" exclamó Hermione, sonriente. "Te estoy dando el día libre, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste vacaciones? ¿Hace más de un año no es así? "

"¿Eh?" pronunció el muchacho, como si de pronto la desconociera por completo. "Si… algo así…"

"Pues puedes tomar tus vacaciones, ¡yo me las puedo arreglar sola en esta temporada! Y de cualquier manera es muy posible que pronto ocupes mi lugar…"

"¿En serio? ¿Jefa se siente bien? ¿No tiene fiebre?"

"¿Por qué me dices jefa, no puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Jamás me he sentido tan bien William, ahora vete, deja de perder el tiempo aquí, y ¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Feliz Navidad… eh… Hermione."

El muchacho le sonrió. Sí, estaba confundido, pero aquello definitivamente no ameritaba demasiadas explicaciones. Hermione le dio un abrazo y luego entró para hacer lo propio con el vigilante del edificio, que a pesar del desaire sufrido la noche anterior, no tuvo mayor reparo en devolverle la felicitación. La castaña le pidió un pequeño sobre blanco, y luego se apartó un poco para llenarlo con algo que sacó de su bolso, después salió y siguió caminando por las calles, tomando el mismo camino del día anterior, y justo como lo había deseado, la mujer regordeta de la fundación de niños huérfanos se encontraba ahí, prácticamente en el mismo lugar que ayer. Cuando la vio, pareció recordarla, porque desvió la mirada, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios y evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con ella. Hermione tuvo que seguirla por un par de metros para, finalmente, poder hablar con ella.

"Disculpe… ¿podría recibirme esto?" le preguntó, cuando fue evidente que la mujer la estaba ignorando monumentalmente.

Hermione extendió una mano y le entregó el sobre de color blanco. La mujer la observó de manera sospechosa, pero finalmente algo debió convencerla de sus buenas intenciones, y con una sonrisa discreta, tomó el contenedor de papel.

"Gracias." Le dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, y se alejó del lugar, por eso no pudo ver el gesto de asombro de la mujer al abrir el sobre y la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dirigió a Hermione, que desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

"Sabes Harry… he estado pensando que tu y yo… ¡no no no! Suena muy tonto. Harry, anoche sufrí de alucinaciones y me di cuenta de que… ¡no! Pensará que estoy loca. Harry, esta bufanda me recuerda a tus ojos… ¡por Merlín! Que estupidez… aunque es cierto."

Hermione se apretó las manos nerviosamente y respiró profundamente, observando la puerta de la Madriguera frente a ella. No había podido pensar en un discurso inteligente, a pesar de que se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando armar uno que fuera lo suficientemente digno. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comprar regalos, porque cuando se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido y ella apenas si tenía tiempo para llegar a la Madriguera. Sin pensarlo, tocó la puerta cuatro veces, y se quedó ahí, temblorosa y pensando que quizá sería mejor regresar y-

Fue Harry quien le abrió la puerta, y la observó con un gesto muy parecido al que ella había puesto cuando se encontró a Dumbledore en su cocina.

"¿Her… mione?"

"Harry… no pude comprar ningún regalo porque todo este tiempo estuve pensando en que decirte para disculparme por la persona que he sido durante todos estos años, desde que murieron mis padres, y entonces estaba en mi departamento pensando en eso y cuando decidí venir todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y me dije que no tenía caso… que después los compraría. Tenía que verte, tenía que verlos, porque son mi familia y si los pierdo a ustedes entonces habré perdido todo. No me preguntes cómo, pero sé que Teddy está enfermo, pero también estuve pensando en eso y estoy segura de que su enfermedad tiene cura, porque en algún momento cuando estudiaba para Sanadora, leí algo acerca del tipo de trastornos que ciertas condiciones…. ¡Es complicado de explicar! ¡Pero estoy segura de que puedo curarlo! ¡Te lo prometo! Y te prometo que jamás me volveré a alejar de ustedes, que celebraré todas las Navidades que estén por venir y que… la bufanda que me regalaste es linda… aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que acabo de decirte, ¿verdad? Por favor no te rías de mí."

Hermione se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, mientras Harry, y el resto de los ocupantes de la casa, la observaban en silencio, con gesto sorprendido. Pero Harry fue el primero en sonreír, el primero en abrazarla, y el único en susurrarle al oído que estaba tan contento de tenerla ahí que jamás hubiera pasado por su mente reírse de ella.

Ella hubiera esperado reproches y rostros hostiles, pero todos la recibieron con un abrazo y en un segundo fue como si jamás se hubiera ido. Era ella, al contrario de todos los demás, la que no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentó al lado de Harry y él le sirvió un poco de estofado, sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

"En verdad, Hermione, estaba a punto de armarme de valor e ir a dejarte a Crookshanks a tu departamento, en una caja de cartón. El gato no deja de arañarme cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad." Le dijo Ron, y en ese instante, como invocado por los dioses, Crookshanks saltó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, sacando sus afiladas garras y caminando sobre él, a pesar de los "ows" y los "ays" que pronunciaba su desafortunada víctima. Ginny y Harry sonrieron, pero no hicieron nada para detenerlo. Finalmente, Crookshanks se posó sobre el regazo de Hermione, y se quedó ahí, ronroneando plácidamente, como si al fin estuviera en casa.

Para Hermione, la velada transcurrió como en un sueño. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía hasta que el estómago le doliera, que fue como sacudirse una espesa capa de polvo de encima, una que amenazaba con terminar con ella y convertirla en una fría lápida solitaria en algún cementerio desconocido. La sola idea hizo que se estremeciera, y mientras observaba a Teddy jugar con Crookshanks, se puso de pie y se alejó discretamente de la mesa, saliendo de la casa y cubriéndose con su abrigo y la bufanda color esmeralda que Harry le había regalado.

"Ahora no vas a poder soltarla cada vez que haga frío." Murmuró Hermione, pateando un poco de nieve con la punta de sus botas invernales.

"¿Todo bien?"

Hermione dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta, observando al dueño de esa voz.

"S-sí… sólo… salí a tomar un poco de aire."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Hubo algo en particular que te hizo cambiar de opinión para venir aquí?" le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

"Bueno…" le dijo, bajando la mirada. "Sí, supongo que puedo decir que sí…" comentó sonriendo. "Pero la verdad es que no me lo creerías."

"Vamos, Hermione, ¿tan descabellado es?"

"Preferiría mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por ahora… luego de unos años, cuando haya disfrutado suficiente de la vida, podré confesártelo con tranquilidad y entonces puedes mandarme a un hospital siquiátrico sin el menor remordimiento."

"Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo." Le dijo Harry. "Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí. No me importaría que Snape se te hubiera aparecido para convencerte de celebrar la Navidad, por absurdo que pueda sonar."

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y el muchacho de ojos verdes la observó un poco confundido.

"Es bueno saberlo." Concluyó Hermione.

"Sabes Hermione… he estado pensando que tu y yo…"

"No lo digas." Le interrumpió Hermione.

"¿Qué?"

"Es que cuando yo lo dije, y me escuché… sonaba bastante tonto."

"Oh."

El muchacho se quedó ahí de pie, un tanto contrariado, rascándose la nuca y observando la nieve del suelo como si algo se le hubiera perdido. Sólo su rostro enrojecido, un poco por el frío y otro poco por la vergüenza, lo hubiera delatado.

"Yo también Harry. Desde siempre."

Él levantó la mirada, observándola con sorpresa, porque estaban hablando de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo, porque a pesar de que él no le había dicho una sola palabra significativa, ella lo había entendido por completo.

"Me asustaba pensar que te había perdido para siempre, pero incluso así nunca me hubiera rendido…"

Hermione se acercó para abrazarlo, era como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje, teniendo la certeza de que en adelante las cosas saldrían mejor, sabiendo que cumpliría las promesas que le había hecho.

"Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" le dijo Hermione, recargando su frente sobre la de él.

"¿Si?"

"En el Baile de Navidad, en cuarto año… ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando me viste?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"¿Nostalgia navideña?" respondió ella, apenas consciente del mundo entero porque Harry le estaba besando la oreja.

"Pensaba en… cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo preciosa que eras."

"¿Era?" preguntó, fingiendo indignación.

"¡Eres!" aclaró él, y se movió un poco para besarle la mejilla, y luego el cuello, y ella definitivamente se estaba mareando tanto como si la hubieran atado a la cola de un dragón. Finalmente buscó sus labios y supo que cuando le había dicho que no tenía ni volvería a tener buenos recuerdos de la Navidad, no hubiera podido decir algo más equivocado.

**FIN**


End file.
